


Confession

by Trammel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: It is his anger. It was always there. Before the Other Guy. The Other Guy just gave it physical form. He feels it flow through him every moment, always working to push down the river of rage, keep calm, keep it down.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> super late little thing for Bruce Week 2018.
> 
> From the day 2 prompt: Confession

_"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry."_

But it's more than that. He is always angry.

It is his anger. It was always there. Before the Other Guy. The Other Guy just gave it physical form. He feels it flow through him every moment, always working to push down the river of rage, keep calm, keep it down.

The anger at the father that called him a monster, the classmates that hurt him with their fists and their words, the teachers that told him "don't be a tattletale", the world in its apathy.

_No one, no one ever helped. The only one who tried was taken away. Was destroyed in front of his eyes while he was helpless._

_Helpless._

The anger at himself.

If he really were to let it out, he wouldn't even need the Other Guy. He could destroy the world all on his own.

The moment that he feels the most afraid, and the most himself, is not when he is human, not when he is the beast, the other, but in between. The moment the anger overtakes him, flows through him…and he is afraid that it will grow so big it could burn down the entire world.

That's his real secret.


End file.
